


Owner Of A Lonely Heart

by Esther_Summerson



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hospitals, Medical Trauma, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_Summerson/pseuds/Esther_Summerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Triss James has been patching up the Avengers various booboos for a long while now, can she help it if during that time she has developed feelings for the newest member of the team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time was no longer being measured by the ticking of seconds, but by the rapid beeping of the heart monitor attached to Bucky's index finger. She glanced up at the screen to ensure that his blood pressure was holding steady as she took a scalpel to the bullet wound that had already started to heal over on his abdomen. There were other injuries, contusions over his right arm, a shallow wound to his forehead and what she was pretty sure was going to turn out to be a broken tibia but the gsw was the most urgent.  
"I'm going to have to reopen this to get the bullet out, I need you to monitor his pain response closely." She said to the anaesthetist sitting calmly by Bucky's head. "Lord only knows his metabolism burns through the anaesthetic quickly, and the last thing that I need is for him to wake up before I've had the chance to close this."  
She received a nod in response and focused back on the job in hand, taking a deep breath she cut gently downwards to where the bullet was resting beneath the muscles of his abdomen. Knowing that his body had already started healing, and would do so just as soon as she had the bullet out was no comfort as she tried to focus on the injury and not the man who lay before her.  
"Come on Triss, you can do this," she thought to herself. "It doesn't matter that it's him, it doesn't matter what you feel about him, you have a job to do and that's what he needs from you right now." Using her gloved fingers to push aside the muscle she used her forceps to remove the bullet and breathed a sigh of relief when it came out cleanly. Taking a moment to check that there was no major trauma for her to worry about, she closed the wound with some dissolving stitches (specially designed for speedily healing super soldiers).  
"Ok, that's that sorted." She said to the team, removing the latex gloves from her hands as she backed away from the table. "I want a dressing on that wound, and can we please send him through to x-ray to check out that left tibia please? Thanks for all the hard work guys." And walking away from the table, she pulled off the surgical mask and gown and threw them into the textiles bin for cleaning. Pushing her way through the double doors of the OR she moved quickly down the brightly lit corridor to the bathroom at the far end, nodding to the staff at the nurses station as she passed. She opened the doorway and stepped through into the ladies restroom before leaning back against the wall and sinking down until she could wrap her arms around her knees and take several long deep breaths. Taking a minute to remember her responsibilities she updated Jarvis with the results of the surgery, that done, she broke. Remembering the greyish tinge to his skin as they wheeled him into medical, the groans as she and the team cut away the remains of his body armour, the firm grip of his hand on her wrist as he struggled against their ministrations. The tears were streaming down her face as she recalled the murmurs of reassurance with which she had tried to calm him, the calm soothing tone which she managed with all her patients but which in this case hid the turmoil within as she saw him suffering. Her breaths were coming out as sobs now as she allowed the pent up emotions of the last 30 minutes to escape, as she tried to regain her normal sense of control.  
"Dr James?"  
"Yes Jarvis?" She called out, knowing that he could already sense her distress she didn't bother to hide it as her voice trembled slightly.  
"Sergeant Barnes is out of x-ray, and the nurses have finished splinting his leg. They are wondering if you wanted to sign off on his treatment plan now." Jarvis replied, she could almost hear the concern in his voice.  
"Could you let them know that I will be right there please Jarvis," Triss replied levering herself up from the bathroom floor and walking over to the sinks where she could splash some cold water on her face. "And could you please delete the security footage of this bathroom for the last ten minutes?"  
"Privacy protocols were enabled as soon as you entered Dr James." Came the sympathetic response.  
"Thank you Jarvis," and washing her face with cold water she stepped away from the mirror. Pulling the mantle of calm professional over herself once again she made her way to the nurses station and down to the private room where Bucky had been placed for his recuperation. Walking in to the room where a nurse was adjusting the bag of platelets which would assist with blood loss, Dr Triss James stopped at the foot of Bucky's bed and picked up the Starkpad which held the results of his x-rays.  
"I see from the x-rays that the tibia has already started to heal Nurse Atkins, what did orthopaedics have to say?" Triss asked, looking over to the small blonde haired nurse as she came to stand next to her.  
"The splint is more to remind him that there is damage there that he needs to be careful of, Dr King says that he will most likely be healed before too much longer as it was such a clean break. He also said, and here I'm quoting him directly 'the last thing we need is for him to get some idiotic notion into his fool head where he thinks he's superman, so we'll splint it and hope that it slows him down long enough for the bone to heal.'"  
"Yep, that sounds like Dr King to me," Triss replied with a small smile. "I get the feeling that he's butted heads with these guys over treatment more than once."  
"I would say so!" The petite nurse replied. "So the sedation should keep him out for a few hours yet, and we can give him some more pain meds once he's awake. You're off shift now aren't you Dr?"  
"I am indeed, he was my last patient for the day." Triss replied, looking down at the sleeping figure laid out in the bed before her. "Any word on when the rest of the team will get here?"  
"He was out on a solo mission when he was injured, Captain Rogers and the rest of the team won't be back for a couple of days." Nurse Atkins replied, taking the Starkpad out of Triss's hands to replace it at the foot of the bed. "It'll be a shame for him to wake up here alone after what he's gone through."  
"Thank you nurse," Triss said in dismissal. The nurse smiled up at Triss before leaving to join her friends at the nurses station.  
"I won't let him wake up alone, that much I can do for him." Triss thought to herself as she moved over to the armchair in the corner of the room. Removing her oversized scrub top to reveal the comfier long sleeved white t-shirt that she wore underneath, she lowered herself tiredly into the chair, kicking off her trainers before curling up with her stockinged feet beneath her. Looking over at the sleeping figure on the bed, noticing that he had been dressed in a pair of sweatpants with the left leg cut off at the knee to allow room for the splint, his top-half was bare to allow better access to his dressing. Not being able to resist the pull of her concern, Triss stood up from the chair and checked that he hadn't bled through the dressing pad on his right side, before resting her hand against his forehead to ensure that there were no signs of fever. Bucky moved under her cool touch, letting out a small sigh. Smiling down at him, Triss didn't bother to hold back the silent yawn that escaped. Her worries appeased for now she backed up into the armchair, and sinking back into it's soft embrace she gave in to the exhaustion that could no longer be held back and she fell asleep to the gentle beep of Bucky's heartbeat.

 

That same gentle beeping broke through the darkness of his mind, remembering the sound from his time being held by Hydra caused the beeping to speed up as memories of torture, of pain washed over him. Opening his eyes he wasn't immediately blinded by harsh white lighting, he wasn't strapped into place, he was warm and dressed comfortably in a pair of sweats which had been modified to fit over some kind of cast on his leg. His heart rate slowed as the memories of the night before flooded back and his panic receded, he'd been on a mission for Steve, his best pal Steve. He was Hydra's tool no longer. He was safe.  
"You're awake," came a soft voice from somewhere on his left. Looking over at the figure of his favourite medical practitioner, Bucky did nothing to hide the smile that spread across his face at the sight of her, sleepy and rumpled sitting in the corner of his room.  
"That would appear to be the case doc, how long have I been out?" Bucky asked, carefully pulling himself up on the pillows behind him. Triss stood to take the control for the bed and raise the head slightly so that he wouldn't have to move to make himself comfortable.  
"Better?" She asked.  
"Yeah, thanks," Bucky replied smiling up at her. "So how long was it doc? Break it to me gently, did I pull a Sleeping Beauty on you?"  
"Nope not this time, it's been three hours or so?" Triss replied looking down at her watch with a question on her pretty face. "Wow, ok, did not realise that it had been that long. How are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good I think, hey weren't you here last night?" Bucky asked, concern on his handsome face.  
"Yeah, I was on duty when you came in. Got the bullet out and stitched you back up. Everything went fine if that's what's worrying you Bucky."  
"No, no it's not that at all." He said hurriedly, not wanting her to believe that he doubted her skills in the slightest. "It's just that's a long night for you doc, what are you still doing here? Your shift must have finished hours ago."  
"Oh, yeah my shift finished shortly after we were through with your surgery." Triss replied quietly, lowering her head so that he wouldn't see the pale blush that spread over her cheeks. "I just didn't want you to wake up alone that's all, I know you can't really be comfortable down here. After everything......."  
"Ah doc, it took me only one visit to figure out that this place was poles apart from my experiences with doctors in the past." Bucky said, smiling as he reached out to take Triss' hand where it rested on the edge of his bed. "Thanks though, for staying with me. It means a lot to me that you did."  
"You're welcome," Triss replied giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You hungry, can I get you anything?"  
"No, I'm good I think. Hey, how long do I have to stay here doc?" Bucky asked, trying not to feel the loss as she let go of his hand and moved to the foot of his bed.  
"Well, I'd prefer it if you could make it through to morning just so we can do another x-ray on that leg to check the bone's healing properly."  
"I think I can stick it out for a night, it would be easier if I had some company mind." Bucky said, pouting up at her.  
"Really? The puppy dog eyes? God damnit Bucky you know those are my kryptonite for god's sake!" Triss replied, trying to look angry at him but failing miserably under the power of of the pout. "Ok fine, but I've just finished an 18 hour shift, I'm getting some more sleep so you're going to have to keep yourself entertained."  
Bucky watched as she walked over to a cupboard on the wall and pulled out a fleecy blanket before pulling it around her shoulders and making her way back to the armchair.  
"There's plenty of room for you up here you know," he said noticing how she froze in her tracks at his words. "It would be more comfortable than trying to sleep in that chair doc."  
"I couldn't, what if I caught your IV or knocked your splint. I wouldn't want to hurt you Bucky." The whispered words were disappointing, but the longing that was clear on her face caused a little burst of hope to flash in the recesses of his mind.  
"The left hand side is all clear doc," Bucky said. Shifting over in the bed to make room for her he held out his hand, holding his breath as he waited to see if she would take his offer.  
"Just for a little while ok," she relented. "And if I hurt you then you have to tell me." She finished as she sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting her legs up she took the unspoken invitation to curl up into his side. Resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his bare chest, Triss pulled the blanket up over them both and took a deep breath as Bucky took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her back.  
"Scouts honour doc, the slightest twinge and I'll rat you out to the AMA." He said, the smile audible in his voice.  
"Just see that you do," she replied yawning. And settling in closer to his side, she gave in to sleep once again as exhaustion overtook her.  
"Sleep doc," Bucky whispered into her hair, before placing a gentle kiss there. "I've got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Triss couldn't remember making it to bed last night, but she was so comfortable that where else could she be but back in her own apartment in the Avengers tower? The pillow which she had cuddled up to during the night moved beneath her cheek, and her brain caught up with reality as she remembered the events of the previous evening which had ended with her crawling into bed alongside an injured Avenger. She didn't remember the part where she had wrapped herself around him like an octopus and yet here she was, with her leg draped over his healthy one and her hand resting on his metal shoulder. Mortification washed over her like a wave, swiftly followed by a deep sense of shame at having taken advantage of Bucky when he was vulnerable.  
Raising her head to look up at him she couldn't stop the smile which spread over her generous lips at the peaceful look on his handsome face, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder Triss lifted her leg carefully trying not to wake him as she moved to leave the comfortable nest which she had shared with him for a night.  
"Morning Triss," came the gravelly rumble of his voice as he turned his head to look at her, using his right arm to pull her back into his shoulder.  
"Triss huh? Normally you just call me doc," she replied as she settled herself into her former position with the softest of sighs against his skin.  
"Yeah well we've slept together now, seems a bit silly for me not to use your first name doll." Bucky said as he stroked his metal arm up and down her side. She was silent for a beat too long, and as Bucky looked down at her he caught the blush as it spread across her cheeks. "Are you blushing doll?"  
"Yes!" Triss replied indignantly. "I don't normally sleep with my patients you know."  
"That's good to hear, I don't particularly enjoy sharing." Bucky said, watching as she struggled to understand his meaning.  
"What do you mean Bucky, I'm not your personal physician? I work with all of the Avengers." Triss said as she sat up and looked down at him in confusion.  
"I've no problem sharing your medical skills with them Triss." He replied, moving a stray lock of hair behind her ears. "I'd just like it if you wouldn't sleep with them."  
Triss pulled herself up off the bed so that she was standing beside it and looking down at him with her green eyes flashing.  
"I have just woken up, I am seriously caffeine deprived and have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Barnes! You'd best explain yourself before I do something drastic and break the Hippocratic oath!"  
"I'm sorry Triss, I'm not doing this terribly well am I?" He said quietly, looking down at his splinted leg, his brow furrowed in thought. "I know that I used to be something of a smooth talker when it came to women, apparently Hydra took extra pains getting rid of that memory cos I could sure as shit use it now."  
"Bucky," Triss said quietly as she came to stand closer to the bed so that she could take his hand. "I overreacted, and I'm sorry but if you want to tell me what you're thinking then I'm right here."  
"I like you Triss," he blurted. "You're so kind and funny and generous, incredibly smart and drop-dead gorgeous, and I really like you. Would you let me take you out sometime?"  
The words came out in a rush, so it took Triss a moment longer to decipher his meaning than perhaps it should have.  
"You like me?"  
"Yeah doll," he replied looking up into her eyes this time. "I like you, I was kinda hoping that you liked me too and that you'd maybe like to go out with me? I'm messing this up still aren't I?"  
"No Bucky, not at all. I just never realised that you felt that way about me." Triss replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I like you too."  
Bucky didn't even bother restraining the triumphant grin that spread across his handsome face, as he squeezed her hand in return.  
"Well thank goodness for that huh doll!" Triss stretched across the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Is that a yes to letting me take you out Triss?"  
"Nearly, that was a how about we see about getting that leg of yours x-rayed again so you can get out of here. And maybe letting me cook you dinner tonight? Only on the understanding that you follow the ortho's orders with regards to that leg mind you." She replied, smiling at him as she pressed the nurse call button by his head.  
"Whatever you say doc, whatever you say." Bucky replied, watching as the nurse came into the room and his Triss switched back to her professional role again.  
"Nurse Trent, if you could get a wheelchair and take Sergeant Barnes to X-ray for me? I'd like Dr King's opinion on that break."  
"Certainly Dr James." The nurse replied, sparing a smile for Bucky as he left the room.  
Looking up at him from her position at the end of his bed, her smile had turned soft again.  
"I'll get someone to check your dressing once you're back, but so long as Ortho are happy then you can get out of here. And be warned, I will have Jarvis rat you out should you deviate from my instructions for the next couple of days. Clear?" Triss said, moving around to the side of the bed once more.  
"As crystal doc," Bucky replied with his customary grin. "I'll behave, promise." He mimed a cross over his heart as she took his hand once more.  
"Good, because as lovely as this visit has been I'd rather not see you in here for a while," and with that she bent over him and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. It was the gentlest of brushes, and she lifted her head to make sure that he was ok with what had just happened. Seeing the look in his eyes was heated, she stroked her fingers across his stubbled jaw, smoothing them into the silk of his hair before moving in for a lingering merging of her lips with his. Her eyes closed and all she was aware of were the places where their bodies met, the feel of his stubble under her hand, the warmth of his lips, soft against hers as the kiss went on. She broke away before things could become too heated, and was pleased that his breathing was as unsteady as hers was, the faster paced beeping from the heart monitor still attached to his finger testament to the effect the kiss had had on him.  
"Wow, just wow Triss." he whispered taking hold of her hand where it rested still against his cheek and lowering them so that he could kiss her knuckles.  
"Not too shabby yourself Sergeant," she replied on a grin. A cough sounded from the doorway, causing them both to look up at the nurse waiting with the wheelchair.  
"Ready for x-ray Sergeant?" He asked, moving the wheelchair into the room as Triss backed away from the bed to make room for him.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Bucky replied, smiling over at Triss whose cheeks had once again turned a delicate shade of pink. "Lead the way Nurse Trent."  


Bucky swung in through the front door of the apartment that he shared with Steve, the crutches he would have to use for the next few days, 'doctors orders', not slowing him down in the least. Triss followed him inside, carrying the usable remains of his uniform in one hand and holding the door open with the other.  
"So do all your surgical patients get escorted back home?" Bucky asked, as he stood back to let her come in.  
"Nope, just the ones I'm worried don't know what's best for them and won't follow my instructions." Triss replied, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Where can I put this?"  
"Ah, that can go on the counter over there if you wouldn't mind." Bucky said pointing with his crutch.  
"Sure thing, are you sure you don't want me to hang out with you this afternoon?" Triss asked, moving back to stand in front of him having deposited his boots and clothes on the kitchen counter.  
"No doll," he replied taking his hand from his crutch to pull her in closer. "I don't want you thinking that you have to take care of me, I can manage."  
"I know that, I do." Triss said resting her hand above his heart. "But I want to look after you James, getting to spend the rest of the afternoon with you is just a bonus."  
"James?" Bucky asked raising his eyebrow quizzically. Triss lowered her head, before looking back up at him with a crooked grin.  
"Well we've slept together now, it seems a bit silly for me not to use your first name." She said, stretching up to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Unless you absolutely hate it, in which case I will call you anything you like soldier."  
"No, I like it. Just not used to hearing it any more doll." He said taking in a short breath of air. "Ok, so what did you have in mind for this afternoon?"  
"Well you James, are going to plant your ass on that sofa with your leg up. I'm going to get us enough snacks and sodas to keep either of us from having to move for a while, and we are going to work our way through whatever Stark has saved on your Netflix list for your education." Triss replied, walking over to the sofa and arranging the pillows so that Bucky could keep his leg elevated.  
"Doctors orders huh?" He said, coming to stand beside her once again. "I was told that if I followed my doctor's orders to the letter that I would get a treat."  
"Really? You must have a pretty nice doctor." Triss replied with a small smile, watching as Bucky set his crutches down by the sofa. He stood up and pulled her into his chest, leaving his hands resting on her waist.  
"She's definitely pretty," he replied punctuating the statement by placing a small kiss next to her ear. "And smart," kiss along the jawline which made her breath hitch. "Kind," another kiss this time at the corner of her mouth. "I don't really know what I would do without her to tell the truth." Triss' hands had come up to rest on his arms, and he watched fascinated as her lips parted.  
"James," she almost sighed. "Is this some kind of dream? Is this actually happening?"  
"You tell me doll," James answered. Lowering his mouth to capture her lips he kissed with a reverential sweetness that almost had her knees buckling beneath her.  
"Yeah, that definitely happened, I certainly felt that." She said breathlessly, resting her forehead against Bucky's as they came up for air.  
"I feel that I should warn you doll, I'm very tactile. Gonna need lots of physical contact to help speed up my recovery, lots of hugs, lots of kisses." He said smiling down at her. Triss ran her hands up his well-muscled arms, coming to a rest at the nape of his neck.  
"Well we can't have anything jeopardise your healing, I'll see what I can do. Now come on, ass on the sofa mister, you've been on that leg longer than you should have already." She said giving him a gentle push to get him seated, lifting his splinted leg up onto the pile of pillows which she had arranged for him. "Comfy?"  
"Yes ma'am," he replied looking up at her.  
"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't always this well behaved?" Triss said, looking down at him where he lay back on the sofa. Looking like every bad boy her mother ever warned her away from, long hair tied back, cheeks stubbled with a serious case of five o'clock shadow, a decidedly roguish glint in his icy blue eyes.  
"For you doll, I'm sure I can be good." He smiled as Triss leaned in closer.  
"Don't change James, I wouldn't have you any other way." Saying this she pressed a kiss to his lips, swiping at his closed mouth with the tip of her tongue before moving away with a smile to root through his fridge.  
"Whatever you say doll," Bucky said under his breath, unable to keep the look of wonder off his face at everything that had happened over the last 24 hours. "Whatever you say."  



	3. Chapter 3

Bucky woke up to sunlight streaming in through the open blinds and stretched every muscle along the length of his body, noticing that the twinges from his injuries were less painful than they had been just the morning before. Looking around him he realised that he was alone, that Triss was no longer curled up at the far end of his sofa as she had been last night. Lifting his leg gingerly from where it rested on the pillows he sat up and finally noticed the note propped against a thermos flask on his coffee table.

__**“Morning Buck, didn’t want to wake you up but I’ve got an early shift today so I had to skedaddle. I also may have made use of your coffee maker before I left so the thermos is full, I already added sugar (despite knowing you to be sweet enough already, I know how you take your coffee).**  
__**I finish my shift at around five this afternoon, so if you would still like me to cook you dinner just send me a text, my number’s at the bottom of the note.**  
__**And finally, you are to stay off that leg as much as possible, I mean it Bucky if you are up and around for too long Jarvis has strict instructions to tell me immediately so I will know! Have a good day, and I will hopefully see you later.**  
_**Triss  
_**X”**_**_

“Jarvis, what time did Dr James leave this morning?” Bucky asked looking up to where the omnipresent voice was going to answer him from.  
“Shortly after 4.30am Sergeant, I believe her shift started at 5.30.” Jarvis replied.  
“Thanks J,” he replied. Well if she’s been at work since 5.30 this morning there’s no way she’s cooking dinner for me tonight, he thought to himself. Reaching over to grab his phone he smiled at texts he had received from Steve asking how he was and made a mental note to reply to him just as soon as he had spoken to Triss. Dialling her number he waited for her to answer.  
“Dr James,” came the brisk answer.  
“Morning Triss, sleep well?” Bucky asked, smiling at the sound of what he was starting to think of as her ‘doctors orders’ voice.  
“Well good morning soldier,” she replied, her tone softening as she realised who was calling her. “I did actually, and I know you did if only judging by the size of the drool puddle on your sofa cushion this morning!”  
“Hey take it easy on the sass doll, some of us haven’t had our morning coffee yet, thank you for making that for me by the way.”  
“No problem, it was all part of my plan to keep you off that leg for as long as I possibly could without physically tying you to the sofa.” Triss replied, laughing gently. “So how are you feeling?”  
“Much better, nowhere near as many aches and pains as yesterday doll. The physical therapy must be working.” Bucky said, smirking. The silence stretched on a beat too long for his liking. “You ok? I can practically feel you blushing from here you know.”  
“I’m good, I’m good,” Triss replied on a small cough. “It’s just that the middle of a medical ward is probably not the best place for me to be remembering how much I enjoyed the ‘physical therapy’ segment of last night.”  
“You’re probably right, ah well. The reason I’m calling is about dinner tonight.” Bucky answered, changing the topic to ease her embarrassment.  
“Do you still want me to come over James?” Triss asked, the anxiety evident in her normally calm tone.  
“Gods yes! I just don’t want you having to cook is all Triss. I was just wondering if you preferred Chinese or Italian, I know a couple of really nice places that do takeout.” Bucky said, shifting himself back on the sofa cushions.  
“I like both of those options,” she replied. “How about I head home to shower and change after my shift, and we can make the decision when I get to you?”  
“Sounds like a plan to me doll, I’ll see you then. Have a good day, don’t work too hard.” Bucky said, smiling into his phone.  
“Well with you laid up my workload has already been cut down by half,” she replied smirking before softening her tone as she said. “I’ll see you tonight James.”  
“See you tonight Triss,” he replied. Bucky smiled down at his phone as he looked forward to another evening spent in the company of the good doctor. Shaking himself out of the haze into which he had fallen he sent off a quick message to Steve asking if he was free to talk. A couple of seconds later his phone buzzed with Steve's number popping up on the caller id.  
"Hey punk," Bucky answered grinning. "How's the mission going?"  
"Ah so, so. At least no one's gotten themselves shot yet jerk!" Steve replied, the laugh obvious in his voice. "How are you feeling?"  
"Funny guy huh, well just goes to show what you know. This happens to be the best gunshot wound broken bone combo I have ever had." James replied snarkily.  
"And how's that Buck, they give you a prize for being a frequent flyer down in the med bay or something?"  
"Nope, this here broken leg got me a date punk." James said quietly.  
"With Dr James? She said yes? Oh nice job!" Steve exclaimed on the other end of the line. Knowing how long that Bucky had been interested in the clever doctor made him ridiculously happy now that it appears the interest was reciprocated.  
"Yeah, she brought me home from the hospital yesterday and we hung out watching movies. She even slept over on the couch, we're having dinner again tonight." Bucky replied, unable to keep the pleased tone out of his voice.  
"I'm so happy for you Buck, I know how long you've been into her."  
"Apparently she was oblivious to it though, we nearly had an argument when I told her I was interested!" Bucky replied ruefully.  
"Only you Buck, idiot." Steve said fondly.  
"I know punk, I know."  
"Anyway I'd best get back Bucky, I just wanted to check in with you and I've left Clint watching the target and god knows he'll be wanting to switch out by now. Hope everything goes smoothly tonight." Steve replied.  
"Take it easy punk, no need to go off believing your own press releases now you hear. Hero stuff to be kept to a minimum, especially as you've taken all the stupid with you."  
"You know me Buck, never could resist a fight." Steve replied laughing before hanging up.  
"Damn straight I do," Bucky muttered under his breath. Reaching out he gathered up his crutches for a quick trip to the bathroom before he settled back in front of the tv for the day. Being sure of course to keep his leg carefully propped up, and sending a silent thanks to Triss as he took a swig of the bittersweet brew which she had made for him.  


Triss was desperately looking forward to climbing into bed. An accident involving some of the technicians in the lab had overloaded the med bay and put paid to any plans which she might have been looking forward to with a certain brunette super-soldier. After an apologetic phone call, a brief moment to mourn the loss of her social life to the demands of her job , and several hours of clean up dealing with everything from chemical burns to concussions, she was finally done. Now all she wanted was a shower that was long enough to wash away her day, but not so long that she would be asleep on her feet and to be allowed to give her long neglected sleep cycle the attention it deserved.  
The shower over, Triss dressed herself in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, piled her long hair on top of her head in a messy bun and crawled into the cool, crisp, fresh cotton sheets and didn't bother holding back a contented sigh. Stretching out tired muscles, before turning over onto her side (her comforter kicked away thanks to the ambient temperature) she curled herself around a pillow and gave in to exhaustion once again.  
It was testament to how comfortable she felt around him that waking to find one James Buchanan Barnes standing at the foot of the bed did no more than cause her a moments unease.  
"James, as delightful as it always is to see you. What brings you here at" she leaned over to grab her phone off her nightstand to check the time. "7am, fuck. Has it really been six hours since I got to bed?"  
"I'm sorry doll, I really am. Normally I wouldn't do this, but it's Steve." James' voice had a note of anxiety that had been absent in their communication so far, a note that had Triss swinging her legs over the side of her bed and going to stand next to the worried man.  
"What's wrong, what do you need?" She asked taking his metal hand between hers, her physician's brain kicking in as she began running through possibilities.  
"He's just gotten in, and he looks like he's been run through a wood chipper he's got so many cuts and bruises. Also he's refusing to go to medical, I was wondering if you'd come and check him out?"  
"Of course I can, would you grab my medical bag? It's in the hall closet, I'll follow you out as soon as I've put on some more clothes." She replied, looking down at her short shorts, and trying to remember where she had kicked off her shoes. Pulling on a pair of sweats from a nearby pile of clean laundry, Triss followed Bucky out into her living room where he was waiting patiently for her, medical bag in hand.  
"Ok, let's go get him cleaned up shall we?" She said, taking hold of James' free hand and pulling him along to the elevator at the end of the corridor. "I can feel a lecture coming on, possibly the one about the importance of medical check-ups in the aftermath of injurious events."  
Looking up into the worried face of the man beside her, Triss gave his hand a gentle squeeze to bring him back into the moment.  
"He's going to be fine James. I'll have him sorted out in no time."  
James face grew slightly less grim at her words, going so far as to allow a small grin to appear at the corner of his handsome lips.  
"I'm sure you will, Triss. Thanks for this." She gave his hand another squeeze. "I can't wait to hear the lecture too."  
Triss smiled up at him then, a proper full on grin.  
"You should listen closely Sergeant, you're nearly as bad as he is!" And stepping out of the elevator doors with Triss still clinging to his hand, James guided her to Steve's door and the errant superhero within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence of updates, I had the worst case of writer's block with this one. As ever I'd love to know what you think x


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey punk, I hope you're still decent cos I've got the doc here with me!" Bucky called out after knocking peremptorily on the door and walking straight into Steve's apartment.  
"Aww Bucky, what did I say jerk? I'm fine, honestly. There was no need to bother Dr James." Came the hollered reply from the bedroom down the hall.  
"Yeah well, knowing your dumb ass well I figured I'd let her be the judge of that." Bucky yelled back as he guided Triss down towards the sound of Steve's voice. Triss looked around, taking in the comfortable yet slightly Spartan decor. The hallway down which she walked was lined on both sides by framed sketches, all signed in the corner by one SR. There were some portraits; others were candid scenes of friends from the army and the Avengers. Some had clearly been drawn from memory, others with their paper slightly curled up at the edges, or folded from where they had been kept safely in a sketch pad or journal until such time as they could be viewed at leisure.  
"Captain, I'd much rather check you over just to be sure. For my own peace of mind, if not Bucky's." Triss said as they passed through the doorway into Steve's bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed unusually in civilian clothes rather than his tried and tested battle suit, and gripping a towel (which Triss hoped had been clean before he started using it as a dressing) tightly against what appeared to be a long jagged wound on his left forearm. "And I can tell from here that that needs to be seen to."  
Triss moved quickly to kneel before Steve at the end of the bed, and pulling out a pair of vinyl gloves from the sterilised box in her kit gently undid the towel from where it was almost saturated.  
"Oh Captain, this is going to need stitches! What on earth were you thinking," She tutted at him before turning to James who was leaning against the door frame, rather enjoying the sheepish look on his friend's face at the scolding which was being dished out. "James I need your help, can you grab the pack labelled STSE sutures from the bottom of my medical bag please?"  
"Sure thing doll," and he crossed the threshold into the room to grab the items requested.  
"Now, Captain Rogers. What exactly happened here?" Triss asked, as she gently manipulated the sides of the wound looking for foreign particles which would need to be removed before it could be sealed.  
"It was a knife, the guy came at me from behind whilst I was waiting for my shield to return. He got a lucky shot." Steve replied, trying to keep still whilst being poked and prodded.  
"I'll say it was lucky!" Triss snorted. "An eighth of an inch either side and I'd be sending you for surgery to reattach some tendons! What is it about you super-soldiers and your inability to seek help when you need it?" She said, quickly spraying on some local anaesthetic to numb the site so that she could get to work sealing the wound. Getting to work quickly, she started to pull together the sides of the wound with the Stark Tech Serum Enhanced sutures which would dissolve in a matter of days rather than the usual weeks. Perfect for those with super serum enhanced healing.  
"I'm sorry Dr James."  
"Please Captain," she replied before gesturing to her casual attire. "You've seen me in my pyjamas, I'm pretty sure you can call me Triss now."  
"Thank you Triss, please call me Steve. And I really am sorry for getting you up here, I promise next time I'll listen to reason and get checked out before heading home." Steve said, his head hanging down with a mixture of shame and exhaustion.  
"Just you see that you do," She replied, finishing off the top layer of sutures. Grinning up at him, she gently tapped Steve's knee with her elbow to get his attention. "Otherwise I can think of a few other choice names I'll be calling you."  
Bucky's snort of laughter was quickly muffled, and even Steve raised his head to smile back at the young doctor in front of him. "I'll bear that in mind."  
"Ok, so just one more step and you should be good to go. That is so long as you're not trying to hide anything else from me?" Steve shook his head. "Right, so this is a special dressing that Dr Banner and I cooked up a few months ago. It's entirely waterproof, whilst still allowing wounds to heal properly." Triss said as she took a large dressing out of a pack and holding it up against Steve's arm to make sure that the fit was ok. "Perfect for if you need to shower or bathe, or you know go diving with sharks, whatever." She smoothed the dressing along the neatly stitched edges of Steve's knife wound and then down along the edges to ensure that the dressing covered the wound entirely and that it was applied properly. "The real genius of it, is that should the dressing barrier be breached by water (and therefore possible infection) it will change colour to alert the wearer that the dressing is no longer sterile and needs changing. Cool huh?"  
Steve was looking down on her with a deep look of concentration on his face, as though trying to figure out when he would go swimming with sharks, Triss looked over her shoulder to where James was once again propped up against the door with an indulgent smile on his handsome face.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. I totally geeked out there for a minute didn't I?" She said, kneeling back on her heels as she snapped off the gloves and stood.  
“Little bit doll, yeah. But don’t worry it was kinda cute,” Bucky replied coming to stand next to Triss.  
“Sorry. Anyway, Steve I’m guessing that you are dying for a shower. So I’m gonna go take a seat on your couch, and once you’re done let me know if the dressing has changed colour and I can sort it for you. Sound like a plan?” She asked, stooping down to retrieve a small medical waste bag from her case to stash her used gloves and the suturing kit. Making a mental note to make sure that she disposed of them later she closed up the case and stood to leave.  
Steve rose to his feet, an appreciative smile curving his lips. “Sounds perfect, I’ll try and be quick. I don’t want to keep you longer than necessary.”  
“Ah it’s ok. It’s my day off anyways so.” Triss replied, stroking a hand gently down Bucky’s arm as she moved past him to the door.  
“Thank you Triss, I promise I won’t make a habit of it.” Steve called out, watching as she turned to reply, a small smile curving her generous mouth.  
“What are friends for?” The rhetorical question hung in the air unanswered as she continued on her way to the living room. Bucky turned around to face his friend after watching her leave, and didn’t even bother to hide his grin.  
“What are you smiling at jerk, just you wait until she notices that you’re limping around on that broken leg without your crutches!” Steve teased on his way to the bathroom, being sure to knock against James’ shoulder as he passed.  
“It’ll be worth it after witnessing that lecture she just handed you punk! Now get your ass in that shower before I add to your bruise collection.” Bucky snarked back. “And I’m waiting here until you’re finished, snotty nosed, too big for your own good idiot.” He called out, voice trailing away to a whisper whilst uttering the insults.  
Triss’ medical bag was on the coffee table as James entered the living room, and the good doctor in question was curled up in a corner of Steve’s sofa trying desperately to stay awake. Bucky smiled as he sat down next to her, kissing her gently and pulling her in against his chest. Triss sighed as she settled into the curve of his shoulder.  
“This seems to be habit forming,” she whispered sleepily before wrapping her arms around as much of the ex-assassin as she could reach.  
“What’s that sweetheart?” Came Bucky’s smiling reply, as he planted another kiss on the top of her head.  
“You being so comfortable and accommodating, and me falling asleep on you.”  
Bucky laid his head down on top of hers where it rested upon his shoulder. “Seems only fair, you do keep going above and beyond for me and mine doll.”  
“All part of the service,” came the near silent reply from the sleep deprived doctor. And just like that she was out again. Bucky’s arm wrapped around her shoulders the only thing preventing her from slumping forward into his lap.  
“I swear to god doll, one of these days you and I are going out on an actual date.” Bucky whispered, careful not to disturb the slumbering Triss who only burrowed in closer to his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I should warn you now that I have no idea where this story is heading, but you're more than welcome to just join me for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
